When You're Gone
by Muffinx3
Summary: SongFic&OneShot. Sakura's grandmother passed away. 2 years later, Sakura sings a song dedicating it to her grandmother. After the performance, she goes to her dressing room and starts crying. Someone comes in and comforts her. SasuxSaku. Fluffiness! Enjoy


CupyyCakes: This idea came up while I was listening to Avril Lavigne's When Your Gone. It reminded me of my grandmother. I was really close to her and it just makes me so sad that she's gone now. I hope you enjoy and feel the emotion of the story. Listening to the actual song helps the emotion go better XDDD.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne XPP

* * *

In the month of February, it was a death day for a certain pink haired girl's grandmother. Her beloved grandmother had been in the hospital since December because of cancer.

"Grandma!" The pink haired girl cried out staining the hospital sheets with her tears. "Don't leave me!" She cried out again. In the background you can only hear the long beep on the hospital monitor showing that her grandmother had passed away. The pink haired girl continued sobbing hard as her friends were trying to comfort her. "Sakura, I'm sorry...I tried everything I could..." Tsunade whispered starring at her crying apprentice. "Grandma!" She shouted again.

**2 years later**

The pink haired, also known as Sakura Haruno had become a singer. She sang a lot for her village. This night was a special one. It was when her grandmother had passed away. She wanted to sing a song dedicated it to her grandmother.

"Are you ready Sakura?" Tsuande asked. "Yep..." She answered. Then she went onto the stage. "Hey everyone! This is a song I'm going to sing tonight and I want to dedicate it to my beloved grandmother! Enjoy!" And she started.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay  
I miss you...

She ended with tears dripping down her face. The crowd cheered as she wiped her eyes. "Thank you all! Good Night!" And she walked off the stage. "Good job Sakura! I'm going to go get me some sake! Good bye!" Tsunade said and went over to the food table.

Sakura went into her dressing room and sat on the couch thinking of her grandmother. A few tears had fallen down and onto her lap. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in, the door isn't locked." She shouted out while she wiped her tears away.

The door opened and in came Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's own ice cube man. "Hey Sakura." He greeted as he closed the door and sat beside her on the couch. "Hi Sasuke..." She whispered lost in thought. "That song was great..." He commented. "Thanks..." She replied. "Are you thinking of her again?" He suddenly asked. She nodded as tears started to fall down her face again.

He comforted her as she sobbed. After a few minutes of crying, she slowly fell asleep. He carried her home and put her in bed. He kissed her on the forehead and left. That night, Sakura had a dream about her grandmother being with her. She smiled in her sleep.

**The next morning**

Sakura woke up, the sun shining brightly slightly hurting her eyes. She looked around. It was her bedroom. _Sasuke must have carried me home...gotta go thank him later... _She thought. She got up and took a shower brushing her teeth and washing her face. Then she went downstairs and ate breakfast. After she cleaned the dishes, she left to go find Sasuke.

As usual, he was training in the forest. She walked up to him. "Ummm...thank you for bringing me home last night. It was very kind of you..." She said giving him a kiss on his cheek. "No problem." He replied while blushing a tiny bit. And they sat there talking.

** The End~

* * *

  
**CupyyCakes: So How was it? Review! ^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

V

V


End file.
